Rudol-ta of Sled (Legacy)
Rudol-ta of Sled is... Its special ability is currently unknown. Orign The details of its origin are currently unknown. Caretaking * "After a certain period of time while Rudol-ta of Sled was in a bad state of mood, Rudol-ta of Sled escaped out of the containment room." * "After escape, Rudol-ta of Sled continued to roam slowly, causing constant damage to employees." * "An unidentified object popped out of the Rudol-ta of Sled sled package. An object stuck to the employee who tried to defeat him/her near Rudol-ta of Sled." * "A gift of Rudol-ta of Sled was left forever to the employees where Rudol-ta of Sled object were stuck." Encyclopedia Descriptions * "A worn out card is attached to it... "Merry Christmas! Santa Clause soars through the night sky to deliver gifts to happy children. Rudolph, with his striking red nose, lights up the dark night while pulling sled full of presents. Every happy child in the world deserves a gift!"" * "From a distance, it looks like Santa Clause on sled. However, up close, you will realize this abnormality looks nothing like that happy old man from the tales. Unlike its delightful counterpart, the sled pulls Rudolph and Santa. We've sorted this abnormality into 3 parts." * "Rudolph: An organism resembling reindeer or horse, with green, red, and white mane. No muscular movement is observed. However, a number of employees reported they saw its eyes moving or made an eye contact. A hole with diameter of 30cm is found on its stomach. Armed employees conducted an observation on this hole but found nothing." * "Santa: Unknown transparent organism riding on Rudolph. it is filled with organic objects identified as human organ. these organs are confirmed to be functioning." * "The sled: A sled in size for child use. The board resembled a creature's skin. Under the board are white colored runners. stiff green hands are put in front part of the board as if they are supposed to be decorations. Content of the sack is unknown, though we could confirm that it's elaborately packaged. Many employees tried to open the sack but all resulted in failure. A rumor says the sack can be opened only on Christmas." * "These three parts are crudely stitched to each other. Dr.REDACTED Flavour Text * " wanders without purpose. It wants to give those gifts out to people." * "Christmas starts when rusted bell rings." * "A slack jaw, tongue hanging loose out from mouth. I have many words to say, but I swallowed them into my empty throat." * "Crude patchwork, but I put my burning obsession in it." * "I give my present, filled with my infinite hatred." * " doesn't seem to be alive. But moving with its self-producing energy." * "Vivid, colorful lights are as bright as Christmas, as dark as living hell for every child." Trivia * ??? Bugs * There seems to be a bug that causes the flavour text to use the assigned employee's name instead of the Abnormality's real name.